


Bluff

by iSaphura



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Lupin makes a cameo, Whumptober 2020, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSaphura/pseuds/iSaphura
Summary: Goemon finds himself cornered while trying to protect a badly injured Jigen. Only, they might not make it out together.Day 3 Whumtober 2020 "My Way or the Highway"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not doing all 31 days, but I've had this scene in my head for a little while and now I have an excuse to write it, yay!

“What do we have here?”

It had been automatic, to be honest. As soon as he heard someone approach the door, he grabbed a weapon. It just wasn’t _his_ weapon. Zantetsuken was just slightly too far away. Jigen’s Smith & Wesson, however…

The gun felt foreign in his hand. It was heavy, dense, it didn’t fit his hand at all. He hated it. It was an ugly weapon, it had no grace or elegance or honor.  


The man in the door smiled from the other end of his pistol. “But it down, boy, before you shoot your eye out.”

Goemon bristled at being called  _boy_ . The man would lose his hand for that slight, except how he would lose it was still up for debate.  If he reached for Zantetsuken now, the man would shoot and the bullet would reach Goemon before he reached his sword.  Not to mention there was no way Goemon would be able to hit the man’s hand. He’d be lucky to hit the man at all. He had been trained to fight against opponents who were shooting at him, not shoot at them.  


Jigen let out a whimper. The actual gunman was in bad shape. Goemon had found him in a crumpled heap at the bottom of an elevator shaft with a broken leg and a bullet lodged under his collar bone. Lupin was who knows where keeping most of the mercenaries occupied (because the man they were currently robbing had enough money to hire a small army to stop a thief), so Goemon tried to find a quiet corner to address Jigen’s wounds before, as Jigen put it, “getting the fuck out of Dodge”.

Goemon wasn’t sure where Dodge was. They were currently in Miami.

“I said put it down,” the man ordered. He took a step forward and Goemon adjusted his grip. He had seen Jigen hold his gun so many times before, he just hoped he was holding it right. It was so heavy.

The man paused. “I saw you earlier, you don’t know how to use that thing. You’re that c raz y swordsman.”

“Who is to say I wasn’t trained to use a gun as well as a sword?” Goemon countered. Somehow his voice came out steady.  Maybe he could pull this off. Maybe he could buy enough time for him to think of something other than  _throwing the gun at his opponent_ . Jigen would never forgive him if he did that.  


“Your grip, for one.”

Or not. He was a terrible liar, he had been told as much by multiple people.

Despite the pain, Jigen managed to snort. At least he was coherent enough to still have a sense of humor. But his grip on reality was loosening fast, draining from his body  and collecting in the pool of blood under him.  There wasn’t much time.

Goemon searched through his memories, trying to remember how he had seen Jigen operate his gun so many times before. The gunman made it look so easy because of course he did. He adjusted his grip slightly and wrapped his finger around the trigger. The gun felt better in his hand, but it still felt foreign.  


There was no way out. The man knew Goemon couldn’t actually fire the gun. Well, he could, but he would miss his target. The man, however, would not. His bullet would strike either one of them. Goemon  could dodge out of the way, but that would leave Jigen completely exposed.  He wouldn’t have enough time to take up his sword, remove it from its scabbard, and take the man down before the man fired. Goemon was fast, but not that fast.

“Put it down.”

“ No.”

He saw the man twitch, and time seemed to slow down.  Nothing for it. Goemon pulled at the trigger.  T he man pull ed faster. This was it. 

A gun went off. No, not a gun, multiple guns.  Multiple bullets.

The Smith & Wesson magnum roared in Goemon’s hands, the recoil nearly breaking his wrist as it tried to escape his grip. The bullet, as expected, went wide and slammed into the door frame, nowhere near its intended target. The man’s bullet slammed harmlessly into the floor in front of Goemon. However, the man collapsed to the floor, his head a bloody mess.

Goemon raised the gun again, only to lower it, nearly laughing with relief. “Lupin.”

Lupin’s pistol was smoking in his hand. The thief surveyed the scene and swore quietly as he rushed over to his companions.

“Grab him and your sword,” Lupin said as he took the magnum. “Let’s go.”

Goemon was more than happy to let the thief have the gun. He grabbed his sword as Lupin  maneuvered Jigen onto his back.  At this point, Jigen was too weak to do anything other than moan.  Once Jigen was secure and Zantetsuken was tucked away securely, Lupin ordered them to move out.

“R...remind me… to give… you shooting lessons…” Jigen mumbled. “When… we g’home.”

“ Maybe,” Goemon said. “Maybe.”


End file.
